


Day 20- Temperature Play

by Jakathine (orphan_account)



Series: 30-Day nsfw Challenge [20]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Biting, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, Neck Kissing, Sherlock Plays the Violin, Showers, Teasing, Temperature Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-14
Updated: 2014-10-14
Packaged: 2018-02-21 03:37:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2453270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Jakathine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ok, so on the nsfw otp challenge day 20/30 is actually specifically a "Your Own Kink". The kink that's to be depicted I discovered by accident (don't we always discover the best ones that way?) and let me just say, it's great but if you try it be careful or you could literally unintentionally burn yourself... Either way, onwards!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 20- Temperature Play

The day at the clinic had been slow much to John’s chagrin as he diagnosed small cases of influenza and ear infections. He watched the minutes tick by like hours and thrummed his fingers on his desk when he was particularly bored. Once or twice he would be awoken by the sound of one of the nurses knocking on the door to bring forth another patient. By the time his shift ended at five o’ clock, John could barely withhold his yearning to run from the clinic.

When he entered 221b he was greeted to the pleasant sound of Sherlock playing the violin and Mrs. Hudson tottering about the kitchen. John smiled to himself and walked up the flight of stairs, stopping at the top to observe as Sherlock played his violin.

Sherlock sat comfortably in his usual grey chair, but as he played John noticed that Sherlock’s eyes were closed and his head tilted slightly towards his instrument. The tune was sweet, lilting, and steadily lessened in tempo before Sherlock stopped and opened his eyes.

“Bravo.” John remarked as he walked into the room and planted a kiss on Sherlock’s cheek.

Sherlock faintly blushed and placed his violin onto the tabletop nearby, “How did the clinic work proceed today?”

John grinned, knowing Sherlock only asked out of a feeling of couple civility despite already being aware of the answer, “Boring, and slow. I was very glad to get off my shift.”

Sherlock chuckled, “I’m quite sure. As we’ve no cases right now, what are you going to do for the rest of the evening?”

“Well, I was thinking how about you and I go take a nice shower, hm?” John inquired, holding his hand out to Sherlock, “Then we can cook something up for dinner.”

Sherlock took John’s hand and pulled himself up to wrap John into a hug, “That sounds reasonable to me.”

After they entered the bathroom and locked the door the pair took turns taking the other’s clothes off until they both stood nude. John turned on the water and patiently waited as he adjusted the spigots until the temperature felt just right to his open palm.

For a few minutes the two simply stood under the water while hugging onto one another. John smiled against Sherlock’s chest and then kissed along the expanse of throat just within his reach. Sherlock smiled down at John and pressed a firm kiss on his lips and ran his hands up John’s back.

“Your back and neck are still tense from earlier. Nap at your desk again?” Sherlock commented, kneading his fingers into John’s shoulder blades.

John huffed defensively, “I told you it was slow…”

“Oh well, little matter. I want to show you something that’ll help.” Sherlock moved around John so that the water from the showerhead pounded directly onto John’s back while Sherlock reached around him to slowly turn the spigot down.

“Christ, Sherlock.” John muttered when he felt the water go from pleasant warm to chilly, “What’re you doing?”

“Helping.” Sherlock cheekily replied as he turned the faucet back upwards.

John made a slight surprised noise at the onrush of hot water of his icy cold skin but found the sensation pleasant instead of painful.

Sherlock lowered it once more so cold water replaced the hot. John leaned against him, his frame stiffening and relaxing at intervals of cold and hot. Sherlock watched as John blushed slightly.

“Yes?” Sherlock asked, readjusting the temperature to lukewarm.

“That…that feels really good.” John admitted, shifting his weight back and forth. The erection that had started from the temperature shifts brush against Sherlock’s leg, causing Sherlock to smile and kiss John.

“I discovered it by accident the other day… how the body reacts to this sort of thing…quite by accident.” Sherlock explained as he lowered the temperature again, this time dangerously freezing cold against the skin of John’s back.

 John shuddered and mouthed at Sherlock’s neck so as not to have his teeth chatter. The water was cold, he could tell, but it was not necessarily uncomfortable.

“I found that by turning this down cold after one is warm it doesn’t make one as cold as stepping in it directly would be…and then how extreme heat applied afterwards was resisted by the cold skin but gave a rather…interesting effect.” Sherlock continued, using his left hand to stroke the back of John’s head, his fingers weaving into the wet blond hair, while his right reached out to twist the faucet again. This time, he moved quicker and sudden steamy-hot water shot out of the showerhead and pummeled John’s lower back and into the cleft of his ass, turning the skin a vivid red color.

 Involuntarily, John gave light thrusts into the hollow of Sherlock’s hip. The previously cold water had made his skin feel desensitized to the onslaught of heat but the reaction was near the same. The difference John felt with this was not pain but an intense sudden surge of pleasure, as if someone turned on a switch inside him.

Half-dazed from the sweltering building steam and the liquid fire raining on his back John pulled Sherlock down for a kiss as Sherlock reached between them to grasp John’s erection in his right hand and ass cheek in his left, giving both a tight squeeze that had John moaning and biting into Sherlock’s neck.

“Can’t…Sherlock…” John managed to say before he climaxed, come spurting between their pressed together bodies.

Sherlock thumbed at the head of John’s cock slowly, eyes hungrily taking in the sight of John, panting and red-faced from the heat and exertion and slowly coming down off his elated feelings.

John squeaked, “Oi, a little sensitive there.”

“Sorry.” Sherlock sheepishly remarked, releasing John to let him turn to wash off the come from his skin.

John turned back and took the shower sponge and washed the residue off of Sherlock as well, “That. Left me too wiped to do anything else for a bit.” He noticed Sherlock had a semi-formed erection, “Though I would finish you off if you’d like.”

Sherlock waved his hand, “Nah. Don’t feel like it. Deal with it later.”

John rolled his eyes and turned off the water before stepping out and rubbing away a spot on the mirror and stepping back so he could look at his crimson lower back and arsecheeks, “Jeez, I’m as red as an apple.”

Sherlock stepped out and shook his head, letting water fly from his curls, then stepped up behind John so he could wrap his arms around his waist and look at him in the mirror, “Good thing I like to eat apples.”

John cast a glance at Sherlock’s reflection then reached back to ruffle his hair, “Let’s get dried off, you glorious brat, and we’ll go eat something.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Also, this type of thing I pref to do is on the back (esp upper and lower), but you could even do this type on the chest...though be esp. more careful that way...(*cough* and if you do it on genitals, yeah, uber super careful)
> 
> tl;dr: don't blame me if you get burned cause I've warned you.


End file.
